Imaginary Heroes: One Life to Live
by foxface15
Summary: Hannah Stark is the niece of genius billionare playboy philantropist Tony Stark. Already having to put up with the consequences of having a famous uncle, she didn't think that her life could get any more crazier. Except she thought wrong.
1. Prolugue

**First off, thank you for deciding to read my story. **

**Second, I'm sorry, because I will probably cut off my stories at random places, because I will run out of ideas for that particular story. But I can't help it, when I can't think of any more material, I can't write for that story, because if I do, it will probably turn out bad. But, if I do come up with any more ideas, I'll be sure to start writing again as soon as I can. Also, please don't criticize me. If I irritate you, please keep it to yourself. Feel free to leave suggestions, but only that.**

**Thank you,**

**Foxface15**

**000000000**

**I started writing these stories because I am a superhero freak, and every new movie that I see, I come up with my own character for the movie. After a long time, it became too much for my mind to bear, and I had to find a way to get the stories out of my head. Then I found fanfic. I have already typed several other stories, so please take the time to read them too!**

**I hope that you enjoy these stories! **

**DON'T WORRY, THE STORY'S ON THE NEXT PAGE! I DIDN'T WASTE YOUR TIME!**


	2. One Life to Live: Part 1

**Imaginary Heroes**

**One Life to Live**

**In this story, Hannah is Tony's niece. What will happen if a single event occurs that causes problems for the both of them? Can they overcome the trials together?**

Hannah POV

"Tony, I'm going to the mall with Amy and Lisa, okay?" I called.

"Okay, but be careful! Don't forget you only got your license three months ago." He replied from his office. I glanced in, and saw him hunched over blueprints for a new model of the Iron Man suit.

"Always." I replied, and chuckled. He was always working, somehow.

I walked out to my car, and checked my texts again.

**From: Amy**

**Hey Hannah! We should go to the mall today!**

**Reply: KK, should I txt Lisa?**

**From: Amy**

**KK, the more the better! **

**To: Lisa**

**From: Hannah**

**Hey! You wanna go to the mall today?**

**From: Lisa**

**Sure! Sounds fun!**

**Reply: Sweet! I'll tell Amy. I'll pick you both up, k?**

**From: Lisa**

**KK, I'll be waiting!**

**To: Amy**

**KK, Lisa's in.**

**From: Amy**

**Sweet! R u going to pick us up?**

**Reply: Yep. I'll see you in about 10 min, okay?**

**From: Amy**

**KK, I'll see you then! **

I put my phone away and climbed into my car. I slowly pulled out of the driveway, still overly cautious about my driving. I guess that was a good thing.

I pulled out onto the highway and wondered what I was going to spend at the mall. Tony didn't give a limit on my credit card, but I still liked to budget my money.

I was so caught up in thinking about how I was going to limit my budget, that I almost didn't see the semi-truck swerve onto my lane in front of me. Almost. I slammed on my brakes, but it was too late. The semi-truck hit me head on and I felt my chest get crushed in between the steering wheel and my seat. Then the world went black.

Tony POV

I was still sitting at my desk studying my blueprints when Pepper came rushing in. It had been about ten minutes since Hannah left. I looked up.

"Tony." Pepper breathed. From her tone I could tell that something was horribly wrong. I rush around the desk to her.

"What's wrong, Pepper? What happened!" I exclaim.

She hesitates. "It's Hannah. She was in an accident."

I stop. "No. Please no. I already lost her mom, I can't lose her too." I am already walking to my car, with Pepper trailing behind. My sister Sarah and her husband Robert died in a car accident seven years ago, that was when Hannah came to stay with me.

"Where is she?" I ask Pepper.

"They're taking her to hospital right now. We can meet them there. I've already called Rhodey." Pepper explains.

Good. Rhodey will be there. We'll need all the support that we can get.

I reach my car and climb in, Pepper sits down on the passenger side.

"Any word on her condition?" I ask, while peeling out of the driveway.

"None yet." Pepper says as I turn onto the highway. Suddenly Pepper gasps. I follow her gaze and find myself looking at a mangled form of a car on the side of the road being pulled onto a wrecker. With a shock I realize that I am looking at Hannah's car. I speed up.

I pull into the parking lot of the hospital and run to the doors without even locking my car. I rush into the waiting room and find Rhodey sitting in one of the chairs with his face in his hands. When I come in he stands up.

"How is she?" I ask Rhodey.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything to me yet." He replies.

I sit down in an empty chair and put my face in my hands. Pepper sits down beside me and Rhodey and her talk about what happened, trying not to bother me.

A man in a white lab coat walks into the waiting room. I stand up.

"Are you related to the girl in the car accident?" He asks me.

"Yes, I'm her uncle. How is she?" I ask.

"We think that she will be just fine. She only has a few broken ribs and a couple of cuts, but other than that she is stable." He explains.

"Thank God." I say, and relax. "Can I see her?"

"Of course," the doctor says "Please follow me."

All three of us follow the doctor to a small room with a bed in it, and I tense up again when I see Hannah lying in it. She looks terrible. Her face is scratched up and bruised, and half of her body is wrapped in bandages. She looks up weakly when I walk in.

"Tony…" She breaths. I rush over to her and sigh.

"Hannah, you scared me to death. How are you feeling?" I ask.

"Fine, I guess. The doctors gave me some pain medicine." She replies.

"Good." I answer, and smile down at her, glad that she will be okay.

000000000

Hannah POV

I recovered in a few weeks and was soon back to school. But I started noticing things. Like how tired I always was, and how I had to catch my breath a lot. I didn't have an appetite, and I started losing weight. I didn't think too much of it, I just thought that it was a side effect of the medicine that the doctor had prescribed me.

One night I was lying on the couch talking to Tony, when I suddenly fell asleep in the middle of our conversation. Another night I was in bed reading a book, and I woke up the next morning with it still on my chest. I started falling asleep in class, when I usually didn't. My teachers had to wake me up in the middle of class, and I was really embarrassed that I couldn't control it.

A couple of weeks went by, and I started to accept my wild sleeping spells. All I knew was that it could happen at any time, anywhere. I still didn't think much of it.

00000000

It was just another normal day at school, I guess. I had made sure that morning to drink a full cup of coffee to try to stay awake. So far it was working, at least until fourth period. I was taking notes, and suddenly I was asleep.

I awoke to find one of the boys in class leading me down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Mrs. Hurt asked me to take you down to the nurse's office. She said that you falling asleep all the time like this wasn't natural." He explained.

I swallowed. What if it wasn't natural, like he said? What if something was seriously wrong with me? I shook my head, not wanting to think like that.

He led me to the nurse's office, and explained my situation to the nurse. She just nodded her head and took me inside, telling the boy to go back to class.

She made me sit down on the small bed in the corner of the room.

"So, it appears that your very tired, hmm Hannah?" The nurse says.

"Yeah…" I yawn and smile. The nurse knows me personally; when I had to take medicine after the accident I would come down here to take it and we would talk for a while before I went back to class.

"Are you getting enough sleep at night?" She asks, leaning against the counter opposite the bed.

"Yeah, I usually go to bed early." I yawn again.

She laughs. "Well, I guess that I could let you take a nap in here for a little while." She says.

"Really?" I say, lying down on the bed, my eyes already growing heavy. "Thank you." I say as I drift off to sleep.

Nurse POV

I look down at Hannah, who is already asleep. That was weird; she shouldn't be falling asleep that fast unless she stayed up all last night, and she told me that she hadn't.

I didn't think too much of it, but decided that it was better safe than sorry. I reached for my equipment, and checked her blood pressure. It was normal. I moved on to check her pulse, but when I put my fingers to her wrist I couldn't find her heartbeat.

I pulled out my stethoscope, and carefully set it on Hannah's chest, positioning it above her heart. What I heard was unnerving.

_Thumpa-thump-thump-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thup-thump-thump_

I pulled the stethoscope away at the uneven beat. Something was terribly wrong with Sarah. I started listing symptoms in my head.

Uneven heart beat

Sleeps a lot

Recent trauma

I gasped as a condition made itself know.

_Heart failure._

I rush to open the door and yell at the secretary, "Call 911!" The secretary picks up the phone and dials, and the principal, who is standing at the front desk, rushes back to me. I turn and go back into my office.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I think that she's going into heart failure." I say while I grab my stethoscope and press it again to her chest, hoping that I only imagined what I heard earlier. But I am met with the same uneven beat.

_Thumpa-thumpa-thump-thump-thud-thumpa-thumpa_

00000000000

Hannah POV

I wake up slowly, hoping to be met with the sight of the nurse's office, but am met with the face of a man in a paramedic's uniform. I look around me, and realize that I'm being lifted into an ambulance.

"Hannah, we're going to take you to the hospital, okay?" The paramedic says.

I want to ask why, but I am still feeling sleepy. How is that possible? I just nod my head.

The nurse climbs into the ambulance "Hannah. You're going to be okay. We're going to call Tony, okay?"

_So sleepy…_

I just nod my head again before I go back under.

0000000

Tony POV

I was down in the basement making upgrades to the Iron Man armor when Pepper rushes in.

"Tony," She says, not even hesitating this time. "It's Hannah; they're taking her to the hospital."

"What!" I yell, and stand up, knocking a few things over in the process.

"What happened?" I repeat my words from two months ago, all while running towards my car.

Pepper is right behind me. "I don't know. The school called 911, and then they called you. That's all that they told me, besides that they were taking Hannah to the hospital."

I didn't say anything; I just climbed into the car. I wondered if it had anything to do with how Hannah was acting lately. I had noticed how strange she was acting, but I didn't let her know that I was worried. I secretly hoped that it was just caused by the medicine that she was taking, but it must be something more than that.

I rushed to the hospital, and asked the nurse in charge where Hannah was. She told me that she was in the back, and I followed her instructions to a private wing in the emergency ward. I reached the room that she told me Hannah was in and burst in.

The first thing that I noticed was that Hannah was lying on the bed asleep. _Or unconscious…_ I thought to myself, thinking the worst. A doctor who was standing at the foot of the bed walked over to me.

"Mr. Stark, can we please talk outside?" He asked.

I took one last look at Hannah, and turn and walk out the door with the doctor. Pepper walks into the room and the doctor closes the door behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" I demand.

He hesitated, "She's going into heart failure." He replied sullenly.

"What?" I ask, quieter than before.

"The school nurse said that she's been sleeping a lot, and that when she checked her heartbeat, it was uneven. Those are key symptoms of heart failure." He explained.

I leaned up against the wall, my face wrinkled in pain. "No…" I sighed. "But then why has it taken two months for this to happen?"

"Her heart has been struggling since the accident, it's just taken time for it to build up to this. Her heart has been overworking to keep her alive. That's why she sleeps so much. Her heart is more stable then." He explained.

"Ohh," I groaned. I should have brought her in when I first noticed how strange she had been acting. This was all my fault.

The doctor grasped my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"How long?" I asked, hoping that there was something that I could do before it was too late. "How long will she live?"

"At most, "The doctor said, looking at me, "One day."

I nearly collapsed against the wall. One day. I had one day to somehow save Hannah's life.

I look back to the doctor. "Can't you do anything to stop it?"

"There's no known treatment that we know of for heart failure. We don't know what to do." The doctor sighed; he was just as lost as I was.

Then I had a thought. I had almost died once, but I was saved, even when it was said that it was incurable. What if I could do the same for Hannah?

The gears start turning in my head. What if I could develop a device that would send electrical pulses throughout Hannah's body to keep her heart stable? I ran the idea through my mind. It just might work.

I turned to the doctor and explained my plan. When I was finished he looked at me, awestruck.

"That could work. But you'll have to hurry," He said, looking at the closed door to Hannah's room. "She doesn't have long."

I nodded, and opened the door to Hannah's room. Pepper looked up at me. I told her that I was going back home. She simply nodded, probably knowing that I was up to something.

I walked over and kissed the top of Hannah's head. Then I walked out the door, past the doctor, who was still standing outside, and out into the parking lot towards my car. When I drove out of the lot, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Rhodey's number.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Rhodey, its Hannah. I need your help."

00000000000

Rhodey POV

I met Tony back at his house. I already knew what was going on, Pepper had called me. I pulled up into the driveway and walked inside the door, which was unlocked.

_What is he thinking now?_ I wondered.

I walked down the stairs to Tony's workshop, and found him grabbing seemingly random things from all around his workshop.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He didn't even glance up.

"I'm going to save Hannah." He said with no emotion. He continued to work. I walked over to him.

"How?" I said. He looked up at me then.

"I'm going to take this," He held up a small object that looked like a miniature version of the arc reactor that kept him alive, except that it was straight instead of a circle, "And make a device that will send electrical pulses through Hannah's body that will keep her heart stable."

"Wow," I say, looking up at him. He looked terrible, and I realized that he must be worried sick about Hannah. "Is there anything that I can do?" I ask.

"Will you go to the hospital while I work? I know that Pepper must be tired, and I need someone to stay with Hannah." He pleads.

"Okay." I agree. "But don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"I'll try." Tony said, going back to his work.

000000000

Hannah POV

_Sleepy…So sleepy…_

I felt myself waking up, and I was glad. I wanted to know what was happening.

My eyes groggily opened, and I turned my head to the side, expecting to see Tony, but it's Rhodey that is sitting next to me.

"Hannah? You're finally awake." Rhodey says, and leans closer to me.

_Sleepy…_

"Where's Tony?" I ask, wondering why he isn't here.

"He's at home, umm, working on something. Don't worry, he'll be here soon." He sounds sleepy too.

"What time is it?" I ask, while trying to look out of the window, which is dark.

"About 4 in the morning." He looks at me. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

_So…Sleepy…_

"Okay…" I say, and drift off to sleep.

Tony POV

It was nearly 5 in the morning by the time I finished the device. I held it up and examined it one last time, before I took it to the hospital for Hannah.

The device was small and a metallic grey color, with a smaller straight version of the arc reactor going down the middle that glowed a bright blue color. It was in the shape of a small rounded rectangle, about 2 inches long and 1 inch wide. On the back were 2 metallic prongs, about 1 inch in length that would anchor the device in Hannah's chest and send the electrical pulses through her body.

I nodded in approval and rushed out the door, not wanting to waste a second in getting back to Hannah.

00000000

Hannah POV

I feel someone shaking me, and I am groggily pulled back to the real world, away from sleep. I open my eyes, and see Tony.

"Tony!" I nearly scream, and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back, and then lets me go. I feel so tired, so weak, and I slowly slump back down onto the bed. I notice that the doctor is standing next to Tony.

I try to ask what's going on, but I yawn and Tony motions to the doctor, who steps forward with a syringe.

"Don't worry, Hannah, when you wake up, everything will be okay." Tony says, stroking my hair.

The doctor slides the syringe into my arm, and I immediately feel the effects. My eyelids start to droop.

"Be safe, okay?" Tony says as I start to slip under.

"Always." I manage to whisper before I fade out.

0000000000

As I wake up, I notice that for the first time in months that I don't feel sleep, or tired, or anything.

I open my eyes and look around my hospital room, which is empty. My brow wrinkles up in confusion.

I pull myself up, surprised by my sudden strength, and climb off of the bed and head for the small bathroom, wondering what I look like.

I pull open the door and turn the light on, then look in the mirror.

My hair is a mess, as I expected, but my face looks fuller than the last time that I saw it, and that surprises me. I reach up to gingerly touch my cheek, and then my hand trails down my chest in amazement at my face.

I stop when my hand touches something hard. I keep looking in the mirror, but slowly pull the top of my shirt down to find a bandage wrapped around my chest. I prod at it, not knowing what it is supposed to do, then gently pull my shirt back up, dumbfounded.

I return to the bedroom, and sit on the edge of the bed, staring at nothing, until the door opens. I look up, and Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper walk in with drinks. Tony sees me looking at him, and rushes over.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah, I didn't know that you were awake." He says with worry in his voice.

I giggle, trying to break the tension. "I'm fine, Tony. Trust me. Never felt better, literally." It was true, I felt better than I ever had. But then again, it might just be that I felt this way because I had been weak for so long.

Tony smiled, and then sighed. It was then that I saw the deep circles under his eyes. "How much sleep have you got in the last 3 days?" I asked.

"I'll admit, not very much." He said. "But I didn't have time to sleep."

He was worried about me. Of course he was. But, then, why wasn't he here most of the time I was awake? Wouldn't he have been here with me?

"Where were you?" I pondered curiously.

"I was…saving you." He admitted with a shrug.

"Saving me?"

"Yes, you see, this," he touched the bandage on my chest, "saved your life."

"What do you mean," I asked "by saving my life?"

Tony smiled. "You have been out of it a lot." He said, and then proceeded to tell me what had happened while I was asleep.

000000000

"So," I said, looking at the bandages on my chest, "You saved me."

Tony smiled at me. "I guess so."

"What does it do?" I ask.

"It sends electrical pulses throughout your body, and they stabilize your heart rate." Tony explained.

"Wow. But if it was just supposed to stabilize my heart, then why do I feel so much stronger?" I ask.

"Well," Tony says, scratching his head. "The device not only stabilized your heart, but it also increased all your other basic functions. In a way, you not only survived, but you thrived."

"So," Rhodey questioned from where he was sitting in the corner of the room. "She is, like, a superhuman?"

Tony looked at him. "I guess you could put it like that."

00000000

I got to go home the next day, and, as Tony said, I did feel like a superhuman. Even the doctors were surprised at my recovery rate, and Pepper told me that I could go back to school soon. I still had to wear the bandage, though, but I didn't mind.

A few weeks later I was sitting in the living room watching TV, when Tony walked in. I looked up.

"Umm…" He began, hesitating.

I already knew what he was going to say. Today was the day that we took my bandage off and I saw what the device looked like for the first time.

"Don't." I said. "Just do it."

Tony sighed, and then walked over and sat down next to me. I stared at the ceiling as he carefully unwound the bandages.

I finally felt the last layer be removed, but kept looking at the ceiling.

"Well, it looks like it's healing properly." Tony inquired. He looked up at me, and I met his gaze. I knew that he was waiting for me to do something.

Without saying a word, I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. I placed myself in front of the mirror, and as I turned the lights on, I turned back to Tony, who was watching me cautiously. I turned my head back around and sighed as I dropped my gaze to my chest.

Sitting right above my heart was a small grey rectangular device that had a glowing blue line down the middle. It was small, only about 2 inches long and 1 inch wide.

All in all, I wasn't as surprised as I thought I would be. I guess that I thought that it would be some kind of bulky machine, but Tony had assured me that it wasn't.

I stared at the device, wondering how something this small had the potential to save my life.

I finally turned around after what seemed like forever, and walked out of the bathroom, turning the light out as I went. I sat back down on the couch next to Tony, and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

000000000

**Unfortunately, what I wrote is correct. I have no clue where I'm going with this story. I guess you could say that the creative juices stopped flowing. But if I do come up with anything new for this story, I'll make sure to start writing.**

**Also, I am starting a Captain America Fanfic soon. I don't know when it will be finished, but I figured that I might as well go ahead and tell everyone so that they will know to be looking for it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Foxface15 **


	3. One Life to Live: Part 2

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as Tony installs the new software on my stabilizer. I am sitting on Tony's workbench down in his workshop. I had been back in school for a couple of months since I went into heart failure, and I had got my grades up enough that I could go on my Spanish class's trip to Spain. Tony said that this new software would help me to not worry about my stabilizer during the trip.

"Positive." He says, not looking up from my stabilizer.

I sigh. This thing was starting to get on my nerves. Sure, I knew that it kept me alive, but there were so many things that I was afraid to do. Not that I _couldn't _do them, I was just afraid to have people see my stabilizer. Still, I _was_ a teenage girl; I care about how I look.

Tony finishes and looks up at me. "All done."

I look down at the stabilizer. It looks exactly the same. I look back up at Tony curiously. "What does it do?" I ask.

He smiles and takes my hand. He pulls me over to a large mirror. I look in it, not seeing anything that looks different. I look up at him, waiting.

He laughs, and looks down at me. "Close your eyes." He says. I obediently comply.

I feel him lean across me and tap the side of my stabilizer. Then he leans back out of the way.

"Okay, open your eyes." He says.

At first I don't notice anything. But then my eyes fall on the spot where my stabilizer is. Or, is _supposed _to be. I look closer, wondering where it went. I reach my hands up to the spot where my stabilizer was, and find that I can still feel it on my chest. I look at Tony questioningly.

"It's cloaked. You can still feel it, but it's invisible." He explains.

"Wow," I say, looking back at the mirror. "I didn't know that was possible."

Tony just shrugs.

I start to get excited. I can actually _do _things again! I can wear swimsuits to the pool instead of t-shirts!

I laugh at myself for being so excited over such little things and turn back to Tony.

"Thank you." I say and give him a hug.

000000000

"Wow, Spain." Lisa says as we step off of the plane.

I laugh at her. "It's just the airport, Lisa. We haven't even seen the exciting stuff yet." I reach down to pull my camera out of my pocket, and in the process, check my tank top again. I was excited that I could take warm weather clothes on this trip, but I still was overly cautious about my stabilizer.

"Hannah, you look fine, I promise." Amy says, coming up behind me. "Trust me, you can't even tell that it's there."

"She's right, you know." Lisa joins in. "You shouldn't worry about it."

"I'll try." I say, trying to change the subject.

00000000

"That was awesome!" Lisa says when we walk out of the theatre where we saw a play with our class.

"Yeah, it was too bad we could hardly understand what they said." I say sarcastically. Amy and I laugh, and pretty soon Lisa joins us.

"Okay," The teacher calls, "You'll have 2 hours of free time, and we'll meet back at the hotel. Everybody please stick together, okay?"

We all agree and disperse. Lisa pulls out her map of the town, and we all gather around it.

"What if we go to the art museum?" Amy asks.

"Sounds good." I say.

"Okay then, it's a plan." Lisa says and closes the map.

00000000

It's nearly dark when we get out of the museum. I realized that it took us about 20 minutes to walk here from the theatre, so it'll take us about 30 minutes to get back to the hotel. Which meant that the sun will set before we get back.

"We need to hurry, before it gets dark." I tell Amy and Lisa, they each nod in agreement. We all start walking faster.

I reach a fork in the road that I thought we took a left on, but when I turn in that direction, I don't see anything familiar. I turn back to my friends. "Where are we?" I ask.

Lisa reaches into her bag to get the bag, but she comes out empty-handed.

"I must have lost it." She says.

"Okay, umm, no need to panic." Amy says, but I can tell that she is scared to death. "We can just call somebody."

We all pull out our phones.

"No signal." I say quietly.

"Ditto." Amy says.

"Me too." Lisa says.

Suddenly, we all hear the squelching of tires behind us, and without a word, we all start running in a random direction. The sound of tires follows us.

Suddenly another car pulls up in front of us. A group of men step out of the car. We freeze.

The men surround us, and suddenly there is a bag over my head and I am knocked unconscious.

000000000

I wake up suddenly to someone shaking me.

"Hannah! Wake up!" A familiar voice calls.

I stir and slowly come to, and my eyes open to a shocking sight. I am in a huge room full of beds and people, most of whom look terribly sick and injured. But the greatest shock is sitting beside me.

"Dr. Banner?" I ask.

"Yes, Hannah. It's me." Dr. Banner replied. He and Tony were good friends, but the last time I had seen him was a couple of months ago, when he came to visit Tony before setting off on some exotic trip. I was surprised to see him here, but it wasn't really _him_ that I was worried about.

"What about the – well, you know?" I ask groggily, my head still spinning.

"It's fine. I've got it under control." He replies hastily while looking around to see if anyone is watching us. "But that's not important. How did you get here, Hannah?"

I try to sit up but collapse back down, too weak to lift myself up. "We were on a school trip. They kidnapped us."

Dr. Banner sits back in his chair and runs his fingers through his hair. He sighs.

"How did _you_ get here? Where are we? And why are we here?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "That trip that I went on a while ago. It was to a nearby village. We're in central Africa. They pretty much kidnapped me too. The only reason that they want me is because I'm a doctor, though. From what I've gathered, they've been kidnapping American tourists to try to gain information."

I sink back into the bed. Information. That's what they want. Of course it's what they want. Knowledge is power, right?

My eyes widen with shock. _I_ have that information. Tony is a weapons designer. They would kill for that kind of information.

"Do they know about me? About Tony?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"As far as I know, they have no clue who you are." Dr. Banner replies. "I talked to your friends too." He gestures over to Lisa and Amy, who are sitting a couple of beds away, both of them looking tired. "They know not to mention who you are to anyone. They agreed to call you Marie."

I manage a small chuckle. "Nice using my middle name."

He shrugs. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

I smile, but it quickly turns to a frown when I remember my stabilizer. I place my hand on my chest to make sure that the cloaking device is still working, and am relieved to find that it is.

"What?" Dr. Banner asks.

I guess that it would be okay to show him. I glance around nervously and then lean forward. "This." I press the button, and the stabilizer becomes visible.

"Oh." Dr. Banner says, and I cloak the stabilizer again. "What does it do?"

"You left before it happened. I was in an accident, and I went into heart failure. Tony invented it to save me. It keeps my heart beating."

He looks at me for a while. "I wouldn't tell anyone about that either." He whispers low enough for only me to hear. "If they know about it, they might use it against you."

"I know." I whisper back. "That's what scares me."

00000000

Dr. Banner woke me up the next day; he was waiting for me with a bowl of – well, a bowl of something.

"Wake up Hannah. You need to eat." He urged.

"Why?" I asked, taking the bowl anyway. I looked into it; it appeared to be some kind of broth, and was a deep brown color. I took a sip and almost gagged.

"Sorry." He apologized. "It's all I could get." He sighed. "They'll come for you today."

"What?" I ask, trying to sip at the broth again.

"You're getting stronger. That's when they try to torture the information out of you."

I looked up at him, shocked. "When?" I asked.

"You never know." He replied sullenly. "It could be anytime. That's why I wanted you to eat now. I didn't know when they would take you."

I sighed, and then took another drink of the broth. "What do I tell them?"

"Anything to make them believe that you don't know anything." He replies.

"What if they ask about weapons? What do I tell them then?" I ask, afraid.

"Well, you could say that you know about Stark Industries, but that you only know about it because of Iron Man. Everyone knows Iron Man." He explained.

"Okay." I say, not very happy about telling them about Tony at all. But if it got me out of here, then I would have to do it.

Wait—Would I get out of here? I turned to Dr. Banner.

"Do they let people go after they, well, you know?" I asked.

Dr. Banner just looked at me, and I knew that he meant that as a no.

I suddenly felt anger towards these ruthless people. I would make sure that somehow, they would be stopped. My thoughts turned again to Tony.

"He'll come for me." I say quietly. "Tony will come for me. If I didn't know any better, he probably put a tracking chip in my stabilizer. He'll come for me." I whisper, trying to reassure myself.

000000000

They didn't come for me all day. It surprised both me and Dr. Banner. I reluctantly fell asleep, still afraid of what was to come.

I was suddenly woken up when someone grabbed me and pulled me violently from my bed. I realized with a start what was happening, that they had come for me, but before I could react, a bag was thrown over my head and my hands were tied behind my back. I tried to yell, but whenever I made a sound someone slapped me across my face and told me to shut up in heavily accented English.

They dragged me for what seemed like forever, even though I knew it only must have been minutes. I heard a door open, and then felt myself being half pushed half thrown into a chair.

The bag was suddenly ripped off of my face, and I was nearly blinded by a bright light. I gazed up at my captors, and was surprised to find only one man standing in front of me. I turned around, trying to see if there were more, and sure enough, there were two more men standing in front of the door.

I analyze the room around me, and make a mental list.

Cramped

No Windows

Chances of escape: not good.

I turn back toward my captor, who is dirty, unshaven, and doesn't look like he could be over 30.

He sneers at me. "Name." He says in the same accented English that I heard when I was being drug away.

I hesitate. "Marie." I whisper.

"Well Marie, why don't we skip all the introductions, and you tell me _all_ you know about you government." He sneers.

"Umm…Three branches, Congress, Supreme Court, and President. Basic principles, right?" I slur out, panicking.

"Hmm, I thought you'd know more than that. Well, what do you know about…?" He says, apparently deep in thought. "Weapons?" He says slowly, putting emphasis on the word.

Crap. This is exactly what I was dreading. That they would ask about weapons. I had no clue what to say without giving away that my uncle was a famous weapons designer! I decide to do what Dr. Banner told me to do. To go out on a limb.

"Umm…Stark, right? Iron Man and all that?" I say, continually saying 'crap' over and over in my head.

"Oh, so you do know, after all. Interesting." He says, smiling evilly down at me.

Oh, no. This wasn't good. This was the opposite of what I wanted to happen.

"What else do you know about this? About Iron Man?" He says.

"I don't know anything. I—I don't." I stutter.

"You truly expect me to believe that?" He says, suddenly standing up and yelling at me. I flinch back in my seat. "As far as I know, you could be hiding your government's greatest secrets, and it's my job to get them out of you. Now, I'll ask you one more time, Marie. What do you know about Iron Man?"

"I told you. I don't know anything!" I gasp. I realize that this was their plan; to torture me, even if I didn't know anything. It was for sheer pleasure.

"Well that's too bad." He says, and gestures at the men at the door. I hear the door open, and the sound of sloshing water. The men who were at the door carry a huge tub of boiling water around in front of me. I nervously look up at the man again.

"Now. I'm going to ask you _one last time._"

00000000

Tony POV

I was lying in bed, just as Pepper had told me to do, but I couldn't sleep. I got the news that Hannah and two of her friends had gone missing two days ago, and I broke down. Hannah was the only family I had left, and I had almost lost her three times. I was a terrible person. Pepper and Rhodey kept reassuring me that it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help think that it was. I hadn't slept at all in the past two days, but I did have something to look forward to. Without Hannah knowing, I had also added a digital locating system when I installed the cloaking system on her stabilizer. I never thought that we would ever need it, it was only a precaution. But it had certainly coming in handy right now. Rhodey was on his way with a squad of soldiers to rescue Hannah and any other people that might be in harm's way. They would be sometime within the next day, I kept telling myself over and over, but it didn't do anything to calm my nerves. Pepper had sent me to bed, knowing how stressed I was.

I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 8:00, but I knew that where Hannah was it was 4:00. I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay.

I had her heart monitor up on the screen in my bedroom, trying to comfort me. I focused on the beats of her heart, and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly, her heartbeat went erratic.

00000000

Hannah POV

I woke up back on my bed, which surprised me. I tried to move, but sharp stabs of pain shot through me and I barely contained a scream.

Dr. Banner, who had been sitting beside me, quickly jumped up and tried to comfort me.

"Hannah, it's okay, just stop moving. It won't hurt as much." He said quietly.

I stopped moving, and gasped for air. "What happened?" I asked.

"I was awake when they took you away. They must have burnt you somehow. Plus, you've got a lot of bruising. But that's all I can tell you. I knew that you wouldn't be in good shape when you came back, so I waited. They practically threw you in. I carried you back here, and treated you the best I could." He said quietly. "What did they do to you in there?" He asked.

I only remember the man's face and boiling water, plus a lot of hitting, slapping, and slurred English. It scared me to think about it. I didn't ever want anyone to know what they did to me, especially Tony.

"Bad things." I simply say.

Dr. Banner must have caught my hint, because he didn't question me further.

I looked down to see how bad of condition I was in. At least half of me was wrapped up, and I knew that those must be the places where I was burned. The rest of me was bruised badly.

I laid back down, desperate to get away from this place, if only in my sleep.

000000

I finally fell asleep, but only to be awoken by the sound of gunfire. I gasped as my eyes flashed open, only to see some of the men who were in charge run into the room and start open firing. I struggled to roll off my bed, biting my lip until it bled because of the pain. I hit the cold floor and rolled under the bed, then slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

00000000

My eyes flashed open when I heard the sound of a plane taking off. I was lying on a military style cot in what looked like a cargo plane. I glanced around nervously, then, to my surprise, saw Rhodey standing on the other side of the plane talking to another man.

"Rhodey!" I gasped. He looked up and rushed over to me.

"Oh, Hannah." He said, gently wrapping me in a hug, as to not hurt me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I assume that Tony didn't tell you he put a tracker in your stabilizer, did he?" Rhodey asked.

I was too happy to be mad right now. "I guess I suspected."

He chuckled. "We stormed the place. When they saw us coming they opened fire on the captives. We managed to capture every one of them though. They didn't get away, and they won't be doing it again anytime soon."

I sighed in relief. They would never hurt anyone again. I tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and slowly lay back down on the cot. "How am I?" I asked.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just some burns, bruises, nothing bad. You'll live." Rhodey told me.

"Thanks." I told him. Then a thought struck me. "Dr. Banner?"

"He's fine. A little shaken, but okay." Rhodey explained.

"Good." I say. "When will we be home?" I asked.

"A couple of hours. Just try to sleep. You'll be home soon."

"Thanks, Rhodey." I said, and then quietly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

000000000

Tony POV

I wait patiently at the military base for the plane to land. I couldn't wait to see Hannah again. I had so much going on inside my head when I finally saw the plane on the horizon. Both Pepper, who had been with me, and I stood up, waiting anxiously.

The plane landed, and slowly the cargo doors opened. And then I saw her.

Hannah was sitting in a wheelchair with Rhodey behind her. When she saw me she gave a relieved smile and I thought I saw a tear run down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Rhodey wheeled her slowly down the ramp and I ran up to meet them. I leaned down and wrapped Hannah in a hug, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"You know I'm never letting you out of my sight again, right?" I ask while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," She breathes. "I know."

0000000000000000

**So, that is Part 2 of One Life to Live. I hope that you enjoyed it, because I know I had a bunch of fun writing it. **

**Just a heads up. I am writing the Captain America fanfic that I told you about in Part 1, but it will be a long story, so I don't know when I will get done.**

**As for any news on a possible Part 3, I have no clue. I haven't had any new ideas for this story, but things can always change. **

**Thanks for reading! Foxface15**


	4. AN: New Story

**Sorry, guys, no new update for One Life to Live right now, but I do have other good news. The Captain America Fanfic that I mentioned I was writing is now up, well at least the first part. The title is ****Liberty****. Please go check it out!**

**Foxface15**


End file.
